


Trickle

by lululucette



Series: gross dirty stories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Cockwarming, Deepthroating, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululucette/pseuds/lululucette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a long day as well, needs to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickle

The door slams open, then shut, her bag hits the floor then her stomach hits the cushions of the couch. Stiles' fingers scrabble with the fastenings on the Sheriff's pants as he lays a hand on her hair.

“Hey, darling.”

“Hey, Daddy,” she replies, snuggling down close on the couch and opening up her pink lips.

It doesn’t take too long for him to harden in her mouth, his hand stroking along the curve of her skull as she suckles. Eventually she has to pull back a little, unable to fit it all in her mouth at once. Suddenly his grip changes, cupping the back of her head and pushing her back down. She trembles.

Her mouth is small and tight, but it’s wet and her throat goes deep. He teases the back of her mouth with the head of his cock, then further, pushing against the resistance he finds there and sliding all the way in. He lifts her head off again, letting her gasp for air before taking him in again, building a rhythm that has her choking on his cum. He’s so far down her throat she doesn’t even taste it before it’s gone.

He doesn’t let go of her head even after coming. Even when she settles down, eyes closed and nursing gently at his soft cock, he keeps his buried in her soft hair.

It’s ten minutes before he pulls her off again, his dick hard enough to try to slide down her throat again.

“No, Daddy,” she whimpers, eager to get her mouth back around him again.

“Come on sweetheart,” he says, hauling her around to face the other way. “I know your mouth is greedy but you’ve got other holes I have to feed.”

Stiles knows what he wants. She rises up on her knees but lowers her face down against the couch cushions, presents herself to him. He flips up her little skirt and draws her soaking white panties to one side. There’s a sticky string of slick when he teases the head of his cock against her pussy and pulls away again. She’s wet but anything but sloppy; the hole is as tight as ever when he presses up against it.

“Daddy, Daddy please,” she whines, blinking teary eyes up at him. He takes pity on her and slams in. It takes three hard thrusts to get all the way in, she’s so tight.

“You feel so good, baby,” he tells her over the sound of her cries, “such a good girl for me.”

She tries to answer, but all she can gasp is Daddy, over and over again.

He lasts longer this time, never faltering, not even when she comes one, two, three times, clenching and tightening around his merciless thrusts, tears gathering in her eyes again. By the time he’s close, she begging again, begging for his cum in her kitty, Daddy, please, Daddy…!

He pulls her butt tight against his hips and cums as deep as he can, filling her up. When he finally withdraws with a loud, dirty sound, she whimpers; her hand fists but otherwise she is unmoving. The Sheriff smiles, running a hand down the curve of her spine to where her top was bunched up under her shoulderblades.

"That's it. Good girl," he says. "Stay like that, keep it all in. Can you feel it trickling down deeper?" 

Stiles shivers, turning her face against the cushion. She can't, she knows she can't, but like this she can almost imagine that she can. 

"You just stay right there, darling. When I come back with dinner we can put your plug in, just in case, alright?" 

She nods.

He ruffles her hair, squeezes the back of her neck once. "Love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."


End file.
